


dread persephone

by sophthebi



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Michael's POV, Polyamorous Character, Sanctuary, again hades and persephone vibes ahha, but with adonis thrown into the mix, dark!Mallory, mallory is in love with reader, mallory joins michael, mallory loves michael with all her heart, michael appreciates reader, michael loves mallory with all his heart, polyamourous mallory, reader and michael are friends, reader is adonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophthebi/pseuds/sophthebi
Summary: Michael gifts a lost past to his dread queen.
Relationships: Mallory/Reader, Michael Langdon/Mallory, sorta michael langdon/mallory/reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	dread persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know what this is. Michael is in love with Mallory. Mallory is in love with Michael. There are some things Michael can't fulfill, but the reader (you) can.  
> You're the summer and spring to Mallory. So it's like a hades and persephone within a hades and persephone. You're akin to Adonis. Dark!mallory is hot. Mallory is hot in general. I imagine dark!mallory has green eyes, and wears leather much like Billie at the ahs event. 
> 
> Enough of my rambling, hope you enjoy! <33

There were some things even Michael’s pride couldn’t avoid. There were things that he could never understand of Mallory. Her origins, her unbreakable attachment and loyalty to light and sun and sisterhood. He understood perfectly her temptations, her moments of instability, where it was often times obvious, that she was more rageful and impulsive than him, the child of Satan. Times where even he was afraid of her. 

A simmering wildness, a deep cavern of storm and natural disaster waiting to unleash. An uneasiness in her otherwise gentle, brown eyes. 

He had once given her the choice to kill him, to reverse time and return to her sisters. He fell in love with her, offered her this hopeful thing with tremoring lips and wet skin. He imagined the stream of light warming the cold despair and hopelessness inside her. But all she did was smile, wipe away his tears and touch her lips to his forehead.

She told him she had fallen just as deeply in love with him and the sanctuary. There was an edge to her hoarse voice. She was honest, always. She loved him. Protected him as he did her. 

Mallory’s love for him was what kept her from snatching that seed of hope from his hands. Her emotions controlled her more than logic. A chaotic girl, unwavering and sensitive. Fair and kind to their subjects, but angry and easily offended. Years without Cordelia to keep her in check, to tighten that collar on her neck, she could be fierce, drowned by terrifying loyalty and nurture to the ones she most loved. 

Arguing and fights with Mallory were just as passionate as their laughter, their joy and insatiable hunger for each other’s skin. Her love was a fire, and he desired too often to be burned. 

Bruises on his back, his neck, his thighs, scratches from clawed nails, indentations of sharp teeth. Nights were long when she was agitated, even longer when she was calm and in harmony with both her light and dark sides, nights like those were soon becoming a rarity. 

Michael enjoyed being hurt, the blood and aching, inside and out. But it soon became overwhelming. She was unbalanced and he couldn’t help, he couldn’t mend what he had taken from her those years ago. Her sisterhood, the ethereal realm. She was out of touch and nothing he could do would heal the scar. 

Not until you. 

A delicate little jewel. All light and no darkness, unlike himself. 

A witch without a coven. Powerful, like Mallory, but too naïve to survive the new world. Too gentle. Blinded by your good-heart and angelic ways. 

The weight that could balance out everything in dissonance. 

Michael offered you a choice. 

And you took it with a ravenous hunger, desperate to belong. 

He never felt jealousy toward you, in fact, he respected you, and your ability to tame the beast within Mallory. Mallory loved him, dearly. Nothing could replace him. Not Cordelia, not the coven. But he could never replace what you represented either.

The scavenged debris of a past life, of summer and flowers, running around in freshly cut grass. Girlish friendship, warmth and playful maidens. More than that, an old part of herself she could immortalise forever. Keep for herself and protect as she protected him, the darkest side of Mallory, the dreaded, unlucky queen of the new world. 

He was the coldness, releasing the darkness, the selfish love and passion. Acceptance and lingering hunger. The things people tell themselves ‘they’re just thoughts, they don’t mean anything’. But they do. 

You were the heat of a young star, illuminating the underworld. The best of people, hope and belief in the potential. Feather-light love, giddiness and the beginning phase of love. Childish and imaginative. 

Both loved by their queen.

Nights he had with Mallory, it was sat by a fireplace, close and intimate. Cherishing the presence of one another. Giving into temptation and having compassion for failure and neediness. Licking, biting, clawing at silken fabric. Being inside her warmth, thrusting in and out above her. The scent of her, hot and sweet. Her little moans and gasps. Her above him, soft hand around his neck, riding out their bliss. Laughing at the end of it, smiling into jawlines and between her breasts. Gentle caressing, and holding onto one another till it was time to wake up. 

With you. It was different. 

He never worried himself with your time with Mallory. It was your business, your right of privacy. But he heard rumours. Whispers through the gardens of the sanctuary. Gossiping of magic. Blue roses, dancing, giggling and chasing during day. During night, Michael heard that Mallory’s darkness was seduced by your innocence. Her tongue devouring every part of you, biting like a ravenous beast. Caressing your flesh, fearful you’d disappear like everything else. Like spring and summer. 

Hair between teeth, gasps loud and worthy of the roars of mother earth. 

Sometimes Michael would worry for you, how rough Mallory could be. But you were always smiling, always clear of bruise and lacerations. A perfect little angel. 

But there was no jealousy. 

He liked taking the pain. The rage and fury. Mallory needed him, just as she needed you. 

It was love. Pure and simple. No one was owned or owned anyone else. It was just the nature of the universe. Different kinds of love. 

He was happy with the arrangement. 

Of being the queen’s winter, and you, the queen's summer.


End file.
